


Wenn das Lösegeld wertvoller ist, als das Pfand

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: #ficletinstruments, Coffee, College Student Alec Lightwood, College Student Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Wer will was von wem?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 3





	Wenn das Lösegeld wertvoller ist, als das Pfand

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If the redeem is more valuable than the pledge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347635) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin). 

> Dies ist mein ursprünglicher Beitrag zur [#ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments/works) challenge 'If the redeem is more valuable than the pledge.', welchen ich auf 500 Wörter kürzen musste.  
#ficletinstruments week 17 Prompt: Prompt: Mistakes - A mistake leads to wonderful consequences.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Ich komm' zu spät! Mein erster Tag am neuen College und ich schaffe es, nicht pünktlich zu sein. Jetzt bin ich froh, dass ich mir den Campus vorher angeschaut habe und weiß, in welches Gebäude ich muß. _

Eigentlich war Magnus früh genug aufgestanden. Er hatte sich Zeit gelassen im Badezimmer, war zu dem Café geschlendert, dass er kürzlich entdeckt hatte. Und damit fing sein Elend an. Die Schlange war endlos! Er musste eine gefühlte halbe Ewigkeit für einen Kaffee und Gebäck anstehen. 

Als er endlich den flüssigen Lebensretter in der Hand hielt, und das Café verlassen wollte, rempelte ihn ein ungehobelter Kerl an, der es nicht einmal für nötig hielt, sich umzusehen oder zu entschuldigen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, ihm anzubieten die Reinigung seines Hemdes zu bezahlen. Sein sorgfältig ausgewähltes Outfit war ruiniert. 

_Höflichkeit kostet nichts!_

Mit diesem riesigen Kaffeefleck würde er definitiv nicht zur Uni gehen! Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als wieder nach Hause zu hetzen. 

In Gedanken ging er seinen Kleiderschrank durch und entschied sich für ein anderes Hemd, dass zu seinem Outfit passte, jedoch nicht so perfekt, wie das aktuelle, aber immerhin nicht ganz hoffnungslos. 

Auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Apartment trank er den (viel zu heißen) Kaffee (seine Zunge bedankte sich herzlich) und aß das Gebäck. Er würde die Kombination sauberes Hemd und Kaffee im to-go-Becher nicht noch einmal riskieren. 

Als er endlich das Campus erreicht hatte war es bereits bedenklich spät. Mit viel Glück könnte er es noch so gerade schaffen. Er holte den Zettel aus der Hosentasche, auf dem er die Nummer des Hörsaals notiert hatte. 

Es war wohl ein Fehler gewesen, diesen Zettel heute morgen in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes gesteckt zu haben. Der verschüttete Kaffee hatte den Zettel durchweicht und die letzten beiden Ziffern zu einem braunen Fleck verschmolzen. Magnus versuchte sein bestes, die unleserlichen Zahlen zu entziffern. Es half alles nichts. Er entschied sich aus dem Bauch heraus, öffnete die Tür des Hörsaals und trat ein. 

_Gottseidank, die Vorlesung hat noch nicht begonnen. _

Hinter Magnus knallte die Tür laut zu. Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass die anwesenden Studenten ihn ansahen, als er die Treppe herunter ging. Jetzt zahlte sich das jahrelange Tanztraining aus, denn Magnus stieg mit einer Grazie die Treppe herunter, die jedes Mannequin neidisch werden ließ. 

Er hatte keine Zeit, sich im Saal vollen Hörsaal umzusehen. Er wunderte sich nur über den Mangel an Farbe für angehende Künstler und Designer. Die Studenten in den Reihen waren ausnahmslos in Braun- und Grautönen gekleidet. 

Er erspähte den einzigen freien Sitzplatz, direkt am Gang in der zweiten Reihe und steuerte schnell darauf zu, denn in diesem Moment betrat der Professor den Hörsaal. Ein Rucksack lag auf dem Sitzplatz. 

"Darf ich?"

Magnus hörte nicht mehr, wie der Professor sich mit seinem Namen vorstellte und den Inhalt des Kurses zusammenfasste, denn er blickte in die wunderschönsten haselnussbraunen Augen, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Den dazugehörigen Mann würde er nur aus seinem Bett werfen um auf dem Teppich weiter zu machen, was er sich im Bett als sehr vielversprechend vorstellen konnte. 

Magnus setzte sich und richtete seine halbherzige Aufmerksamkeit auf den Professor. Er war ziemlich abgelenkt von dem hinreißenden Mann, der neben ihm saß. Den verstohlenen Blicken nach zu urteilen, die er von seiner rechten Seite erntete, ging es seinem Sitznachbarn ähnlich wie ihm. 

Irgendwann sickerte ein wenig von der Vorlesung in sein anderweitig beschäftigte Gehirn und er las, was der Professor an die Tafel geschrieben hatte. 

"Entschuldigung, mein Hübscher, ist das hier nicht die Vorlesung für Kunst- und Kulturgeschichte des 21. Jahrhunderts?" Magnus wandte sich um und deutete mit dem Daumen auf den Professor. 

"Ähm, nein. Das ist Einführung in das Zivilrecht. Jura." 

Magnus entschloss sich kurzerhand den Hörsaal nicht zu verlassen, sondern herauszufinden, warum dieser gutaussehende Mann neben ihm so bezaubernd errötete, obwohl er gerade derjenige gewesen war, der peinlicherweise zugegeben hatte, in der falschen Vorlesung zu sein. 

Am Ende der Vorlesung schob Magnus ihm den Zettel mit der unleserlichen Nummer zu, auf der er seinen Namen und seine Handy Nummer notiert hatte und zog unbemerkt den fremden Notizblock zu sich, der neben ihm lag. 'Alec Lightwood' stand auf der Vorderseite.

Alec bemerkte die Bewegungen, konnte aber nicht mehr verhindern, dass Magnus seinen Notizblock gegen seine Brust presste und aufstand. 

"Du bekommst deine Notizen heute Nachmittag im Java Jones zurück."

Alecs Augen weiteren sich überrascht. "Du willst mich im Café treffen?" Dass diese Notizen quasi lebensnotwendig für sein Studium waren, rückte plötzlich in den Hintergrund. 

"Nein, Alexander, ich will ein Date mit dir." Magnus deutete auf den Merksatz, den der Professor an die Tafel geschrieben hatte. "Also bis nachher um fünf."

Magnus winkte Alec zum Abschied zu, die Notizen der Vorlesung immer noch in der Hand und ging mit wiegenden Hüften die Treppe herauf. Er konnte Alecs Blick auf seinem Arsch förmlich spüren. 

Manchmal führt ein Fehler zu wunderbaren Konsequenzen.

**Author's Note:**

> Fehler: Magnus verwahrte den Zettel mit der Information bezüglich des Hörsaals in der Brusttasche seines Hemdes, der wegen des verschütteten Kaffees unleserlich wurde und er deshalb den falscher Hörsaal gewählt hatte.  
Wundervolle Konsequenzen: Ein Date mit Alec!


End file.
